The Sudden
by Shaxra15
Summary: Neku was finally back home with the gang after surviving for three weeks in the Reapers Game and he was ready to go out into the world with new eyes. Everything seemed to be going great...until the unexpected happened. Now he's on a dangerous path all alone with no one beside him...can the conections with others survive? The Sudden. I'm not good at writing but want to improve.
1. Together

**"There's rumor of rebellion among the Reapers." **

"Did you think I was unaware of this? I know and it worries me."

"What? You? Worried? That's a first."

The Composer sighed.

"If there IS trouble coming, well to get to me...I'm afraid my pick would be their target..."

The Producer nodded in agreement. "So what do we do?"

Joshua stared out into the clouds, they did not hold the answers.

"All we can do now is just keep watch and find and take out the rogue Reapers."

Though he said this it was already to late, plans were already in progress.

* * *

Hachiko, a statue in the shape of a dog that was small and often times hard to see in the crowds of people, this was the meet-up place...Neku took a deep breath and ran strait for the brownish statue, hidden by throngs of people. This was something he could not miss-he had gone through too much the last three weeks to throw it all away. The world ends with me he thought as he flew past the maze of faces, not caring if they were staring at him as ran.

When he saw their silhouette figures standing there he found himself smile and he pushed himself to run faster. This would be the first time seeing his old Partners since waking up in the real Shibuya.

"Yo!"

"Over here!"

The two siblings waved to him.

He yelled back "Beat! Rhyme!"

He was only three yards from them now. Everything was going to be alright... Reaching them he high-fived Beat and bent over to catch his breath.

"Neku, it's been awhile." the young girl called Rhyme smiled. She stood there in front of him fingering her pendent. Her gold hair hanging down as usual-was it slightly longer? Who knew. In fact, who cared. It was just a relief to see her alive.

Neku looked up at her and nodded. " Yeah, I forgot...the fourth day...it's good to see you again. Your brother was worried sick about you."

"Bwaah! Hey man, not cool. It's just I-ah...screw this. Yeah I was worried, she's my lil sis man."

Rhyme laughed, "That makes me happy Beat." She suddenly looked past Neku and gasped.

" ! Someone's coming and they have Mr. Mew!."

Beat rubbed his head and muttered "Wasn't that a one of a kind plushie that Shiki made? Why's that four-eyes got it?"

With out even turning around to see her Neku punched Beat on the cheek. "Thats the real Shiki you idiot!"

"Bwah! What? How was I s'pose to know, yo!" he growled rubbing his cheek.

Neku then turned around to see Shiki, the real Shiki...

She was pretty, not a perfect model-like kind of pretty but a genuine shy kind, standing there with a shy expression as she held her home-made plushie . She had short dark hair and wore glasses. She looked from Neku to Beat and Rhyme then back to Neku again.

"Hi guys, it's me." she smiled blushing a little bit.

"Shiki...I'm here, we're all here now" Neku said gazing at the one he held most dear. She was the first Partner who had opened his eyes, made him care about more then just himself during the Reapers Game.

Shiki nodded and waved to Rhyme and Beat then reached for Neku's hand. "So where to first?"

* * *

The gang had been heading up A-East exploring the different shops then decided to take a break and get some lunch. After some debate it was decided that they would go to Ramen Don.

"Lookie there!"

Shiki pointed to a Lolita cosplayer in excitement. "That outfit's the most gorgeous one I've ever seen! I wonder if they made it themselves...I wish I had that talent...wouldn't that be cool Neku?"

"Yeah, yeah. whatever..." was Neku's reply.

She puffed her cheeks. "Nekuuuuu..."

"I'm sorry, you know fashion's not really my thing, Shiki."

Beat then chirped in. "Yeah, I know what you mean man. All them bows and mace, too girly if you ask me."

Neku sighed. "I think you mean lace, Beat. Not mace."

Rhyme laughed.

"Neku if I had got 5 Yen for how every time Beat-"

Rhyme stopped and giggled as her older brother gave her a tap on her head.

"Rhyme! Come on!"

Neku sighed and found himself beginning to zone out in thought. Seeing everyone together...roaming the streets together...Why had he always seen people has nothing but useless burdens before? There was so much he had missed all these years...

Then he frowned when he thought of his father. Neku may have been considered raised in a good home but he hardly ever saw his father who was always out on career trips. His mother too. Mabey they were the reason he kept to himself...

"Neku?"

Neku shook his head of thoughts and found Shiki tugging his shirt. "What do you want to order, Neku?"

Neku looked around confused. Apparently they had already reached Ramen Don...

"I...ah...Miso's fine. Yeah. Miso."

Shiki nodded and relayed back to the cook.

* * *

"So if you were a character from any manga, anime, or game-what character do you think you'd be?" Shiki asked Rhyme as the gang sat around eating ramen. Rhyme held the chopsticks between her small fingers and hummed.

"I don't know really..."

"She'd be the Lolita that's for sure." Neku said after swallowing some of his noodles.

Beat slurped and asked "What about YOU, Neku?"

Neku closed his eyes. He had a feeling Shiki would say- "Cloud Strife." Shiki cried interrupting his thoughts.

Lovely, just lovely.

Beat laughed. "Ha ha. Chibi Cloud."

"Please. As for you Beat...you strike me as just an American tourist."

"Hey! Wait is that good or bad?"

Shiki chuckled and then announced that they should go to CAT to see if they could meet up with Mr.H after they were done eating.

"Yeah, that guy sure helped me out 'bunches before. Dude why didn't we think to find him earlier?" Beat said.

It was then decided. To Mr. H's coffee shop it was.

Neku did not see the car coming. He was walking with his friends when all of a sudden everything went black.

* * *

"PULL HIM IN BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE JOSHUA!" the Producer yelled.

Joshua pounded his fist in frustration."It doesn't work that way! I'm trying!"

Joshua closed his eyes and pressed his fingers into his temple. "He is not compatible with this Shibuya anymore seeing how he is through with the Reapers Game. I can't pull him into here no matter how hard I try...but he will not survive if his soul stays in the real Shibuya either..."

"He'll die then?!"

"No...I won't allow it, especially since a Rouge Reaper's to blame...dang it. Neku, forgive me."

Shiki screamed as the pool of blood was spreading from a wound on Neku's head. He was laying on the ground unconscious. She fumbled around for a scarf and wrapped it around his head in attempt to suppress the bleeding, then screamed for Beat and Rhyme to go find Mr. H. Surely he and Joshua could help.

Beat and Rhyme ran like crazy towards the direction of CAT and Shiki, while holding the scarf down, managed to dial 119.

Neku needed medical attention fast...

* * *

To Be Continued...


	2. Apart

Author's Note: this takes place right after the ending scene but before the part where Neku takes his headphones off. Thanks :D So much!

DISCLAIMER: "The World Ends With You"/"It's a Wonderful World" is property of Square Enix.

* * *

"Each day the world evolves even more, son. You can't keep your head in the clouds and pretend that it is not there. You need to find a single path and study hard to stay on it. Go up the cooperate ladder and dominate it. That is all that matters in life: success."

The boy was silent, then after some time replied, "That's not the life I want."

* * *

It had been three long hours. Three long hours of waiting , not knowing if he'd be alright...

Shiki mindlessly stared at the paint on the hospitals' wall with questions and horrid images from the scene buzzing in her head. She just wanted them to go away, like a nightmare fades upon awaking. She wanted to awake from this nightmare...she wanted to take it all away and just have Neku safe.

She perked her head up when she heard footsteps approaching. They were the doctor's.

"Dr. Tanaka...how is he?" she quickly asked. She had not seen Neku since he was taken by the ambulance. Once they had reached the hospital he was taken in for test and such right away.

The doctor pressed on his glasses with his finger. He hated this. The poor girl had waited all this time for this update, and the news he had was one she probably didn't want to hear.

"He's alive."

She sighed.

He then continued, "After the tests conducted and other things we were able to confirm that there is no permanent damage to his brain."

Shiki smiled, "So he's alright?"

The doctor shook his head no, "He has yet to wake up or respond even."

"Wait, what's that mean?"

* * *

Joshua sat with his fingers pressed to his temple. "This is most unfortunate."

"Huh?", asked Hanekoma, sitting next to him. They both sat on top the 104 building and watched the scramble walk. Every once in a while Hanekoma found himself glancing in the direction of his shop where Beat and Rhyme were heading. As soon as he and Joshua were done talking he'd have to go meet them.

Joshua sighed, "In attempt to save him I'm afraid I got him stuck in between both the RG and UG. "

"Really?"

"This a problem. This in between was not supposed to happen...I wasn't even aware it was possible"

"What exactly is this in-between?"

"I think...it's a Taboo Shibuya. I'm not exactly sure how it works or most importantly how he'll get back to his real self."

"That's a problem..."

"I'm sure I'll figure it out. But till then I have to keep both versions of him safe-and there's no telling what dangers await him in the Taboo Shibuya, not that it is a problem for me."

"How's his condition in the RG then?"

"Coma."

* * *

"Coma?" Shiki asked, trying not to cry.

"It is very possible." Tanaka stated, "He should be able to wake up anytime. When he does his memory will be shaky, especially since this was so sudden. Then again there's always a chance he may not-"

The doctor stopped when he saw Shiki's face.

"Miss Misaki, I'm sorry. But do you know the boys family name? It is important we contact them."

She weakly managed a soft "Sakuraba."

The doctor scribbled it down on a clipboard and said that he'd try finding Neku's parents now. But before walking away he handed Shiki a bag.

While sitting in the vending area she looked in the bag that the doctor had handed her.

Inside where Neku's headphones, someone-probably that doctor, had cleaned them off.

She started crying. She had never seen Neku without them.

* * *

"Yo?... Yeah, we're here but no one else is so we're just waiting."

Beat heard Shiki sniff on the other end of the cellphone. He sighed and finally asked, "How's Phones doing?"

There was a pause. "Coma possibly."

"Serious?"

"Yeah, right now they're trying to contact his parents."

"He has them?"

Shiki weakly laughed. "I imagine so Beat."

* * *

Neku was cold, his head felt like a train hit it, and his body ached all over. He slowly peeled open his eyes. Everything was a white and grey blur. It was empty with a major eerie feel to it. He coughed and tiredly tried to stand up but failed. He was too weak too.

"This isn't either Shibuya...is this Hell or something?"

Neku then heard a chuckle that he would recognize from anywhere.

"It's funny you would come to to that conclusion Neku."

"Cut that crap Josh. Where am I?" He wanted to yell but his voice was to weak.

"You are in a Taboo version of Shibuya which explains your inverted surroundings and-"

"What'd you do to me this time?!" Neku exclaimed and winced at the pain in his throat.

"I tried saving you is what I did. Thanks to that car, you would have been dead if it weren't for me."

Joshua then manifested himself- or really a fuzzy hologram like picture of him, in front of Neku.

"You've not forgiven me have you?" he asked staring down at Neku.

Neku tilted his head so he could not see Joshua's face.

"What car?", he asked in an annoyed voice.

"There was a sudden collision...a Rogue Reaper's to blame."

What did Joshua mean "a collision"? Was Neku...

"Minamimoto?"

"No- he's too rash and would attack me from head on. I believe this one actually has some intelligence."

"Why me?" Neku asked frustrated.

"Dear Neku, are you really asking? Anyway I believe if you are able to safely reach a spot in Shibuya-well this Taboo one, where you have a deep connection to, it will trigger a catalyst that will send you back home."

"Sounds easy except...I feel weak..."

"I can tell. In the Reapers game Players were average but this is not the case here. It's possible your still very connected to the you in the real Shibuya, so as long as that Neku stabilizes, you should start feeling better as time goes on. But for now all I can tell you is to try your best to get there safely and that your not alone."

Joshua's image then faded leaving Neku by himself in the dead silence.

He slowly managed to stand up and look around. It was the crosswalk. There was not one living soul in sight. He sighed, "So much for not being alone." and turned his MP3 up.

* * *

Three Hours Later

"Miss. Misaki, I was able to contact his father. He should be here the day after tomorrow and as for you, I ask that you go home for the night."

"But-" Shiki protested but stopped when Dr. Tanaka put his hand up. "You need to rest, right now there's nothing you can do."

Shiki stared down at the cat hanging limp in her hand.

A neko...

"Can you please put this by Neku? I'll be back tomorrow."

"Sure.", the doctor said as he took Mr. Mew.

Shiki took a deep breath of the fresh air. Under any other circumstance she would have felt relieved to leave the hospital...

She pulled out her cellphone. "Beat, wait for me at WildKat. I'm on my way."

* * *

Joshua was right. Neku felt some of his strength coming back as time ticked by but the pain in his head was still unrelenting.

A car...

Neku sat in the middle of the empty scramble walk trying figure out what had happened to him and why he was alone in an inverted version of Shibuya. Joshua had said a car collision and that Neku almost died...how ironic.

Then he recalled Joshua's instructions.

'A place I'm connected too, huh? That could be anywhere. Where I met Shiki, WildKat, or the place Joshua ki- No, I'll everywhere else before I'm ready to go back there.'

He stood up. "Hachiko it is."

As he began to walk in that direction he noticed noise...he turned his MP3 off.

There was defiantly a noise...like something clicking-no that wasn't it. He listened more carefully as he began to walk faster.

After some time he realized in dread that they were footsteps that were not his own.

To Be Continued...


	3. Empty

Part 3

DISCLAIMER: "The World Ends With You"/"It's a Wonderful World" is property of Square Enix.

Also really long rambling note at end and story updates...I got new ones...but...tee heee...

Ps this is typed on an iPad because my laptops broke, I tend to make even more mistakes on the iPad but oh well. If you see one I'll Try fixing it ASAP.

* * *

Once Neku realized he was being followed he quickened his pace. He was sensing a bad vibe all over. Thinking he could lose the stalker he tried to sidle along the side of a building to hide from view only to find himself caught in a dead end.

Great. Just great. It was to late to turn around, though. The footsteps were right behind him.

* * *

The gang was finally all gathered together at Hanekoma's shop. The only one missing, besides Neku, was Rhyme. ( Beat had walked her home for the night and hurried back to the shop.) They sat together at an orange table. It felt awkward because instead of Hanekoma sitting with them, it was the strange purple-eyed boy.

Shiki stared at Joshua wondering why he was there and not in the UG.

Joshua sighed, "You guys are probably wondering what I'm doing here."

"Darn strait we are." Beat said.

"I just thought I would tell you myself what's happening to Neku. Hanekoma has a shop to run so having him explain all this would just be a nuisance."

Joshua waited for their reaction, and right on cue Beat quickly stood up and yelled, " Not as much of a nuisance as me having to look at yo face. You really caused me a lot of tr-"

Shiki stopped Beat by tugging at his shirt. "Beat, no. That wasn't how it was. We're alive aren't we? And thanks to him Shibuya's still here and we were all able to meet and become friends. If it weren't for him..."

Beat sat back down. "I guess I never thought about it that way...go on dude. I still ain't forgetting that question though."

Joshua chuckled and leaned his elbow on the table, "I believe you meant to say 'comment' or 'statement', Beat. Bad grammar as always I see...Now putting our differences aside, I think it's time I get you guys caught up."

* * *

Neku felt something push him into the side of one of the buildings. He tried to backup but the assailant held him firmly, face pressed against the wall. Their grip was like iron. He could feel their nails digging in to him. It was then it clicked. He knew who it was.

"Konishi." he managed to spit out.

He heard her laugh. "Smart boy."

"You should learn to clip those ugly black claws of yours."

She laughed, " So they gave me away, did they?"

"No, the sound of your footsteps made clicks-the sound of high heels. Not only that but it makes sense that it would be you trying to get back at Joshua."

He stopped.

She was amused, "I can tell you have more to say."

She pressed him more harder into the wall. Neku groaned.

"Why me?!" he finally said. This was his second time saying that this odd day.

"Because," she said, obviously enjoying this moment, "You are his favorite PET. What better way to get back at him then to kill you."

"..."

"What's this? Did I hurt the little kitty's feelings?" she hummed.

"No, that comment actually makes me want to laugh. It's so stupid."

"Really? Think about it real hard, you said yourself 'why me?'. It's obvious you are nothing but a pet to him."

Neku briefly tried to see what she was talking about but gave up and said, "Your wrong."

She hised in frustration. "Before I have the pleasure of killing you, I think I shall have to break you and force you to come to your senses. Joshua has brainwashed you. You believe you have bond with him? Crap is what it is. You were nothing but a tool from the very beginning."

With that she released her grip. Neku sank to the ground weakly. He turned to face her putting as much hate into his eyes as he could.

"Friends mean nothing in the end. Look at you now. All alone, and even in the hospital right now. Alone."

She snapped her finger and an image of his hospital room appeared. He stared at it sadly. He could see his self in the hospital bed with various things hooked up to him. His head was covered in bandages and his headphones were gone. So was everyone else. Not one other soul in sight.

"This is pointless. Your wasting my time."

She snapped her fingers making the image disappear. "Fine, just go everywhere you can trying to find this so-called special connection of yours. In the end, you'll find that there is not one. Then you'll come begging to me for mercy and to end your pathetic life. That is...if you can survive in here long enough..."

With that she vanished from sight. Neku gave a weak smile.

"Well that was weird." His smile broadened. "She forgot to cover up Mr. Mew in that image."

Shiki had left right beside him, one of her most treasured belongings...

* * *

Joshua stared blankly sitting on top 104, thinking to himself. He had asked Hanekoma if he could be the one to explain things to the group because...he wanted to see them in person honestly. He could see now how much they cared for Neku and visa versa. Shiki had begged and begged him to let her go to the Taboo Shibuya...if only he could.

He could tell she was the most effected in the group. She had been not only his first partner but his second entrance fee. She even stayed with Neku in the beginning when he was stupidly tricked by a Reaper. Joshua wanted to laugh at that one, not out of any mean feelings, but at how much Neku's changed since then.

Joshua sighed, "I wonder if he'll ever forgive me..."

* * *

Neku placed his hand on the cool grayish-white statue of Hachiko. Memories came back to him from the Reapers Game. Mostly of Shiki, when they met and even of when they had to rub Hachiko for a mission.

He stood there for awhile but nothing happened. Surely this would have been the spot...

Nothing. Neku cursed. He would just have to try somewhere else.

As he walked around the inverted streets memories floated up in the surface of his memories...

_He was young, lone, and usually a grouch. He didn't care for the other kids. He didn't care for the ever coming tourist. He didn't care for how his parents were always gone._

_ He just wanted to be himself._

_Then one day he met Him. A boy. They became friends. He was the only one Neku could talk to. The friend showed him a lot of things, even the Cat wall..._

_They always met together there..._

_Till That day._

_His friend came no more._

Neku gasped and stopped dead in his tracks. His friend...He could not remember his friend's name...as if the memory was stripped away.

Why?

* * *

Sorry I cut this short... I need to finalize the plot some more...iron it out-i already know how it ends but the inbetween needs cleaned up and recently I've gotton a new dog (his name is Cloud XD)so he demands some time and attention, I also am acquiring a job. I do not plan on pulling the plug on this story, I'm just saying I won't come out with parts as fast as I used too. It certainly won't take more then 2 months though.

Also I began on another story.. I got inspired while catching up on Shippuden (I started watching Naruto a year ago and was a total newbie...) and re-reading Inheritance to do a crossover story (Murtagh and Sasuke...XD) but I'm posting it on my new account "ChibiNineTails15" because "Shaxra15" is mainly for Square Enix fan fics...

I'm also planning a Shippuden/CSI type crossover "when the madness began" (anyone can read, it doesn't revolve around the anime or manga, just characters and themes.) revolving around Sasuke's and Naruto's relationship in a somewhat realistic situation and such. Its interesting but I don't know if any of y'all will like it so thus ChibiNineTails15 is there if wanted.

And a beginning concept of "when the madness began" starts off with modern real world Kakashi and forensic photographer, Sai, as they stumble on a scene where the entire Uchiha estate was slaughtered. Fingers are pointed at the Uchiha's rival family: Uzumaki.

Best friends are now in war with each-other, and madness begins as Sasuke lust for revenge...even against his best friend and rival. XD

I've not thought of a title for the Murtagh and Sasuke one (Mabey "Crimson Red")

It basically starts off in Kishimoto's world of the five great ninja nations and Sasuke in an attempt to kidnap the Nine-Tailed Jinchuuriki is foiled by his former sensei, Kakashi, who accidentally sends him to Alagaesia with his new Sharingan Jutsu in order to protect Naruto.

Sasuke teams up with Murtagh to retrieve his katana (and Karin... but lets face it...shes just a tool) from some notorious slave traders who also have some dangerous cards up their sleeves. On the other hand...Naruto and a team of other Konoha shinobi head out to bring him back...

Who knows,in a different world where there is no Uchiha and no Jinchuuriki maybe Murtagh will be a positive influence XD

Don't worry, I'm still gonna work on this one...also thanks for the reviews and follows! It really keeps it going. :3

3 Shaxra


	4. Endless

Wow, sorry it took this long O.O I guess I kinda put it off and forgot about it a little…and the internet's not been working so it's hard to find windows of opportunity to upload…Fortunately I did write out the rest of plot and all so yay, after this part there's like two left and to top it, inspiration for TWEWY's kinda been fading… (I blame ninjas) They need to make more TWEWY stuff

* * *

It felt like forever. No matter how far he walked, all the places he went- nothing triggered. Where could this connection be? To top it off he was low on energy. He would do anything for an energy drink about now-in fact Neku had even thrown a brick at one of the building's windows but to his dismay found it empty like the rest of the Taboo Shibuya.

_At least there isn't any Taboo Noise or anything like that here. Still…I won't be able to go much further…I need to find that connection, but…where is it?!_

He could have sworn he checked everywhere, well almost. Maybe it would be at Hanekoma's shop…he was about to head toward that direction but stopped himself. It was a good walk all the way across town. He just didn't have the energy.

"Want some?"

Neku abruptly turned around shocked to see Joshua. The Composer held a can in his hand offering it to Neku. "I thought you'd want a drink." It was a peach flavored energy drink-Neku's favorite…

"I don't remember ever telling you I liked peaches." Neku said as he grabbed the can and chugged it down.

"Lucky guess I guess, and I'll take that as a 'Thank you Joshua, I'm so helpless without you. Oh what would I do without you?'" Joshua said mockingly. He smiled cockily at Neku.

Neku scoffed, "Please, I get along perfectly fine without you."

"Oh _really_? Then what's that on your back?"

"What?"

Joshua pulled something small that was attached to Neku's shirt off. It was some metal piece that was tiny and had a little red beeping light on it.

"What is that?" Neku asked staring at the little electronic piece.

"Looks like a tracker. Someone wanted to keep tabs on where you was..."

"Konishi must have put it on me when she pinned me into that wall from behind. Great, the Iron Witch probably has been following me all day." Neku groaned throwing the now empty can down. It bounced and landed in a dull grayish bush. (remember Taboo Shibuya is inverted.)

Joshua stuffed the tracker in his pocket. "Prob has…See Neku? That's what friends are for: watching each other's backs."

Neku glared. _Or for shooting them._ He thought to himself then said "Don't talk like were best friends."

"Oh come on Neku. You still haven't forgiven me?"

Neku didn't answer but turned around and went on his way leaving Joshua to himself.

_Someday, I'll explain all but you're not ready yet, Neku. Can't you see I had to? You would have continued living as dead if you had never gone through the Reaper's Game._

* * *

_*Shiki, wats ging on? Ur mom says she cant get a hold of u an shes really worried. plz tell me ur ok. where r u?*_

_*SHIKI! U better txt back! ur never without ur cell so i kw ur readn this!*_

_*omg ur scaring me!*_

Shiki ignored the texted messages from Eri and continued pacing around the hospital's room. He just had to wake up any minute and she had to be there for him….Why wasn't he awake yet? She constantly fretted. Josh had said he'd be all right but what if something happened?

Dr. Tanaka came in and fumbled around with different things, writing things down; checking up on Neku's sleeping state. He looked over at Shiki a couple times but Shiki ignore him and stared out the window.

_Bbzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz z. _Her cell vibrated for what seemed like the hundredth time since he had came in there.

"Miss, it's not healthy worrying yourself and your family. Stress is a very dangerous thing." He said writing on his clipboard.

"..."

"When people wake up from Coma it's a slower process then people assume. They just don't wake up and poof they're normal."

"What are you saying?" She nervously asked.

"He will probably awake for a short period of time but go back to sleep. Depending on the damage in the brain, which it's safe to say he should be okay, he will recover but he won't just wake up and walk away right away….you need to go home, I promise the moment he opens his eyes I will personally call you myself. I know how hard this can be on people.

"His father will probably want some alone time once he gets here also." He said then clicking his pen to his clipboard and prepared to leave.

Shiki finally gave in and said, "Fine, but I'll be back tomorrow afternoon."

* * *

_That brat, now I need another tracker bug!_

Konishi rubbed up against Sho who was busy arranging a trash pile to what he called "art". She rubbed his shoulders but he ignored her as he rummaged through the pile.

"Oh come on Mina. Why don't you help me out? I know you have beef with Josh…"

Minamimoto laughed as he pulled the cardboard out, "Zetta yeah I do. But I plan on chasing after Josh like I did that one time, except this time…." He grinned widely. "I gotta a zetta better gun!"

"_Oh please._ You're so reckless, if you actually come up with a real plan you might find yourself the Composer. What do you say? Together and we will vanquish him, he's been Composer to long. I know you want to get rid of him like I."

"At least I'm after him for a reason, you just care about revenge. I'll get him on my own without you or that zetta runt. Your plan takes up to much time. This is an equation with a simple and fast solution. I'm gonna zetta blow that kid's brains out for dissing my art."

_And to think you'd be the right person…_

She huffed, "What art?" and went on her way deciding to go into the next phase by her self.

* * *

"Shiki!" Eri exclaimed hugging Shiki. "What's wrong?"

Shiki then explained the situation as her and Eri ate lunch. Being with Eri made her feel better, it was nice being with her again since she hadn't seen her for awhile. While she was talking she noticed Eri was paying full attention and trying to comfort her. Shiki finally smiled. Maybe things would be all right after all.

* * *

Neku sighed when he found himself in the same spot he was thirty minutes ago…was he walking in a huge circle? No he couldn't be…It was as if Shibuya was moving on its own. Trying to make him go somewhere…He thought he was going to go crazy as he tried finding his way when suddenly he found himself in front of the hospital…

It was like there was an urging for him to go in there…what was going on?

_The young boy fumbled with his father's briefcase. He rummaged through its papers trying to see it-the reason his father always left and was gone. What always held his attention…he found the same old lines of scribbled text endless and boring…How could it hold so much attention from his father? His father would always come up with excuses when the boy needed him. Excuses, excuses. What was the point?_

_It wasn't fair._

_He slammed the case closed and ran outside, tired of the same old routine and he craved more._


	5. Friend

If I can write a bunch of parts, with longer word lengths I notice for my Nine-Tails account surely I can finish this story in a single swoop X)

Ok All content is property of their rightful owners.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_The little boy ran-all his father cared about was his job. He didn't matter…He ran as far and fast as his little legs could take him not paying attention to where he was going. As the boy ran he collided into another boy. Both of them fell and he started crying. The other boy got up and held out his hand. _

"_Hey. Watch where you're going next time."_

_The boy took his hand and got up. _

"_Thank you."_

_The stranger swiped the dust off his shorts. "What's the matter-.-.-.- What's your name?"_

"_It's-"_

The memory ended making Neku gasp, why could he never remember? The figures were foggy and the voices unclear but they somehow sounded familiar…He knew who they were…but…He stared up at the hospital. He had to know. What was in there? He felt something pushing him there. Was it the connection?

"Why look who we have here." Konishi chuckled.

Neku turned around to see her standing right behind him-holding a gun. She held it to the side with a smirk on her face.

She continued. "Why do you go on when he has only used you for a tool and taken things from you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Your memory, you never got it all back did you?" She cocked the gun. How did she know?

"Look I've had enough!" He yelled.

"So have I. Goodbye."

The shot fired but Neku felt something push him out of the way.

"Neku run! You know where to go!"

_The hospital._

He ran for it not even bothering to look back.

He knew that voice, he trusted it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

_The stranger held out his hand. He grabbed it._

_They were the same, both knew what it was like to be alone. They became best friends and stuck together..._

_They talked, they laughed, they cried together._

_Until that day …._

_The boy who had wanted to run from home but was stopped by Neku…he never saw the car coming._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Neku walked to the room almost like he was on auto pilate. It was here. But why here? There appeared a huge crack, a little taller then him and wide enough for him to fit through, in the space in front of the door. He could see inside the huge crack the normal world. This was it but before he stepped through it he stopped himself. Inside the crack he saw his normal self in bed…and his father beside him.

His father who like his friend's only cared about work….

'_What's He doing here? Shouldn't he be out on that business trip?'_ He thought bitterly.

He was about to turn around but a hand stopped him.

_Joshua._

"Neku, don't run away. He's the connection."

"What makes you think you know me? Just because you spent a few weeks with me in the Reap-"

He stopped and stared at Joshua. The thick fog in his memory was beginning to thin.

"I know you Neku. Look." He pointed at Neku's father. Neku looked and saw that his father was holding his hand and crying. Neku was taken aback.

"Don't throw it away like I did." Joshua continued. Neku was speechless. His father really looked upset…he kept apologizing…

He then turned to Joshua.

"Your name's not Joshua is it? You can't be…."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_The boy held out his hand, "What's the matter, Purple-Eyes? What's your name?"_

"_It's -"_

_._

_._

_.  
"Hey we should meet each other tomorrow!"_

"_Okay"_

_But the boy never saw his friend again._

_In grief he pushed everyone aside._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

"You're…..why?!" Neku screamed as the final pieces fell together.

Joshua sighed, "It's true. After that day I found myself in the Game and at the end I chose not to return home…I stayed and worked my way to the top and eventually became Composer. Jacking it so to speak."

"Why!? Do you not see how much I missed you?! You were all I had! Not only that but why take that memory!? Why call yourself 'Joshua'?"

"As for why I stayed in the game-hate blinded me, I wanted an escape and I took it. Then I kept tabs on you and you'd always keep people at a distance and stayed in your own world…so I pushed you into the Reaper's Game and it's opened you up hasn't it? You have friends now right?"

Neku was stunned.

"Neku I threw my chance to come back to life away along time ago because I loved Shibuya…I left you alone but you're not alone any longer. Now you know everything….go."

"I can't forgive you…"

"I understand."

"But-I trust you."

"Go Neku." He chuckled, his serious demeanor returning back to his old self. "Unless you want to stay in Taboo Shibuya with me."

Neku smiled. "No way dude."

For some reason he felt like a burden had been lifted….Pleasant…he finally understood…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He slowly opened his eyes and closed them falling back to sleep again. He thought he could hear voices but everything was too blurry….

He finally woke again. He heard a shriek. It was Shiki, she was so excited. Couldn't she quiet down?

"Shiki…I never….told you who….you remind me of." His words were slow but that was alright. He just woke up after all.

He could see her through his half opened eyes. She was standing in front of him smiling. So was the rest of the gang.

"Like Hachiko….You know the story right?" He said slowly.

She nodded her head.

"Hey, that ain't no anime character, bro." Beat shouted.

Rhyme elbowed him. "Ow, sis!"

Neku closed his eyes. A nurse came in and shooed everyone out saying he was still recovering. He agreed. He felt like crap and not complete yet but he knew he'd be fine….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

His father handed him his headphones. His father was seated by him and it was evening now. Neku took them holding them in his hands and staring out his window as his father talked.

"Neku, I thought you'd never wake up and it made me think…I want to apologize for being away all the time but…it's my job."

Neku nodded.

His father patted him on the head. "I see you've made some good friends…That girl never left your side, reminds me of your late mother."

"I know."

The room was silent.

They still had along ways to go but over time surely they would build a relationship.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Neku squinted at the bright light as he stepped outside. Finally the real world…the real Shibuya.

He took his headphones off…and tossed them to the ground. He didn't need them anymore.

'_I can't forgive you yet, but I trust you.'_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Well at least I finished it :/ I got the idea of Neku's friend possibly being Joshua online and I thought it really made sense although I probably did poor job of explaining X) I had to finish this booger, and now I feel a bit free.

I don't have a lot of Square inspiration at the moment but I can see myself doing short stories involving some of my favorite Square Characters again-they'll just be sweet to the pointers.

I plan on some art-sie fics involving Honey and Clover

But that's it.

Thank you to all those who reviewed, favorite and followed. Sorry this really just didn't come out that good-at least not how I imagined. Short and all.

To see my other stuff go to my other account ChibiNineTails15-just know its Naruto stuff.


End file.
